New Years
by keeper111
Summary: Just a very sex filled new year for Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon.


**Authors Notes:**** Short little fic about the New Year. Not saying this is very realistic but you know thought it would be cute. VERY MATURE. Big time smut! POV is 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer****: Never have. Never will.**

She hated parties_. _Fliers were all around the roof saying _Favorite Voted Couple Kiss on Stage. _She could hear everyone around saying her and Jane were a shoe in.

The dress she was wearing felt much to tight to be in front of everyone in. She was wearing a short green sequin. Very unlike Teresa Lisbon why did she let Grace get this dress for her. She went and got herself a champagne she was going to need it.

He was smiling due to the extreme excitement that he and Lisbon might kiss on stage tonight. He felt confident wearing his slick black tux. He walked in and looked around for Lisbon. When he say her his jaw dropped. She looked stunning with her hair curled more than usually, her dress cut low to show off her small muscular thigh and calves, she had the perfect amount of cleavage, but the most spectacular thing was the way that dress made her eyes shine. He was going to get that kiss. He walked over to the voting station and started to rig their names.

"Quiet, quiet everyone! It is 3 minutes till the ball drops and I'm here to announce who is going to kiss at midnight and since I think this women is going to try and escape I think we need to announce the names early so she doesn't run off on us. The pair is... Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon!" said the announcer.

Jane smiled and happily made his way to the stage while Lisbon crossed her arms where she stood and shook her head. She started to say, "No I'm not going up."

At that moment she felt someone come up behind her and pick her up bridal style. She turned her head to see a smile stricken Jane. She started to kick and flail in his arm. He put her down on the stage and she punched him in the nose and said, "Don't pick me up!"

He held his nose and said, "Fine!"

"I'm not kissing him!" she told the announcer.

"Him is right here and he is offended, " he said crossing his arms

"Do you want to be punched again, " she asked threatening.

"No, no, no. " He said hold his hands in front of his face.

5

"I'm not kissing him"

4

"Yes you are"

3

"No"

2

"Yes"

1

Jane leaned down meeting her lips, smothering his body with hers. They could barley hear the clapping, the Awes they kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. He picked her up again and this time she didn't squirm he hurriedly ran out of the building with Lisbon in his arms.

The tension in the air on the drive home was unbearable.

"I wonder how hard it would take to make you not pay attention to the road, " he said grinning.

"Pretty hard, '' she said not catching on to what he was saying.

He reached his hand over and slid her dress up to her hips. She gasped but he covered her mouth with his. He continued to brush his hand up and down her panties. She moaned but continued to concentrate on the road. He slid the silky thong down to her knees. Her pussy was so clean and hairless that he could see the juices overflowing on the edge of her folds. Her saw her silk green panties.

"Expecting to get lucky tonight Agent Lisbon, " Jane said in a husky voice.

"Hoping you'd swallow your pride, " she said laughing.

He laughed. Then he push his finger into her folds brushing against her clit.

"Ahhhhhhhh, " she managed when he did so.

"I'm going to tell you something Teresa you'll get lucky tonight, very lucky, " he said and at the last word he slid inside of her feeling her tight walls against his finger.

"Pa... Pa... Paat.. Patrick, " she said when he slid another finger in her.

''Harder, " she said gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white and palms were sweaty.

"Your wish is my command, " he said and pulled out of her completely. When he moved his mouth to her pussy she almost fainted instead she ran a red light.

He laughed against her pussy. He was teasing her entrance going in so that the tip of his tongue was in her then he would pull out. He heard a frustrated moan. He did it again, and again, and again. He saw about to do it one more time but Lisbon took one hand off the wheel and used it to shove his head toward her pussy. He got the message and he started to swirl his tongue around.

"Ohhhhhh... Myyyyy... Goooddd, " Teresa gaped.

"Patrrickkk... ahhh... I'm gonna... gonna... nna... cccuuummm, " she said breathlessly.

"Go, " he said and continued to work on her swollen pussy.

"Mmmhhmmmm, "she said. He knew she was almost at her climax. He took his tongue completely out and placed a sweet kiss to her clit before thrusting his tongue in and feeling her walls contract around his tongue and his mouth was instantly filled with sweet juices. Her moans filled the car. He swallowed her cum.

"Mmm you taste amazing, " he said pulling her panties up and dress down.

"Wow, " she said.

He laughed and took one of her hands in his and whispered like a child, " How much longer?"

"Well the fact that I ran every red light and went at practically 70 miles per hour means we are 3 minutes away, " she said smiling as he rubbed circles in her hand.

"We're here Patrick, " she said happily.

She got out of the car but before she could look you and Patrick was on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands on her butt to support her against him. He fished in her pocket and found her keys. He pushed her against the door to be able to fit the key in. He sat down in the kitchen chair once inside. he stripped himself o his jacket. They were breathing so loud Jane almost could her the click of the hand cuffs.

"Hey, " he said.

"This is my payback for the car ride you jerk, " she said laughing and unbuttoning his pants.

She took his hard length into her hand he was as hard as nails. She scraps her nails up and down his cock. He jerked around in this seat and she giggled like a thirteen year old girl.

She rapped her small hands around his manhood and slowly started to move up and down. Jane bit his lip in order not to scream out in pleasure.

After her miniature hand job she licked her lips and looked at him she licked her lips and got on her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, " he said in all seriousness. She laughed and moved her head down on his dick.

"NO! " he exclaimed.

Her head bobbed up and down not taking it too deep. Yet. She knew he was close and she took him as far as she could. She felt him in to back of her throat.

"I'm going to cum Teresa, " he said.

She took him deep again, and again, and again. She felt hot squirts filling her mouth then overflowing onto her dress.

"You... Little... Minx, " He breathed still catching his breathe. She smiled and sat on his lap. She kissed him cupping his face until she reached for her purse still not breaking the kiss to get the key. She moved her hands to the hand cuffs and unhooked them. As soon as he was free he got up with her still in his arms kiss still unbroken and carried her up to the bedroom for both of their lucky night.

**Authors Note: ****I know I could have wrote more but I am tired from staying up all last night so here it is.**


End file.
